The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ginkgo tree, botanically known as Ginkgo biloba, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Golden Globexe2x80x99.
The new Ginkgo was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Fort Valley, Ga., during the summer of 1992 as a chance seedling of two unidentified selections of Ginkgo biloba. 
Asexual reproduction of the new Ginkgo by cuttings in a controlled environment in Fort Valley, Ga. since 1992, has shown that the unique features of this new Ginkgo are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Golden Globexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, and water and nutritional status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Golden Globexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Golden Globexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Ginkgo:
1. Globose and rounded plant shape.
2. Very freely branching, high branching density.
3. Rapid growth rate.
4. Bright yellow-colored leaves in the autumn.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Fort Valley, Ga., trees of the new Ginkgo differ from trees of other Gingko cultivars known to the Inventor primarily in plant shape and branching density.